Debat Panas di Kamar Mandi
by Fvvn
Summary: Ketika kamar mandi rumah bersebelahan dengan kamar mandi milik tetangga. Toa supersonik beradu sengit. dua orang menjerit. Eren Jaeger dan...? Warning inside.


**Debat Panas di Kamar Mandi**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**Rate T++ (Untuk bahasa)**

**Humor/Parody**

**Warning! OOC parah, AU, Banyak dialog, banyak backsound absurd, elo-gue bahasa, Format berantakan, banyak parodi, plesetan dan bahasa yang kurang berkenan. Tidak disarankan membaca fic ini sambil makan U_U**

.

.

.

Namanya Eren Jaeger. Usianya limabelas tahun. Punya hobi bergulingan di lantai, dan tidak suka mandi. ralat. Ia malas mandi.

Mungkin memang benar kalau frekuensinya mampir ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuh lebih sedikit daripada mampir untuk menuntaskan tugas alam, tapi kalau Eren sudah bercengkrama dengan tempat keramat itu, maka celakalah bagi kalian, orang-orang yang kebelet boker. Satu jam adalah durasi minimalnya. Dan Eren paling tidak suka kalau ada yang menginterupsi 'acara'nya meskipun ia tahu kondisi orang itu jauh lebih darurat daripada dirinya yang cuman mainin air di wastafel atau ngutak-atik semprotan shower. Karena Eren yang sudah ada di dalam kamar mandi bisa lebih kejam daripada Rivaille yang mogok bersih-bersih. Ia mungkin tega membuat keluarganya lari ke rumah tetangga untuk numpang buang air doang.

Sungguh kamfret memang.

Grisha pernah mengalaminya. Bisa dibayangkan sendiri bagaimana raut wajah Erwin saat menemukan tetangganya yang datang dengan wajah melas sambil megangin bokong dan mendesah-desah erotis, minta tolong. Erwin yang tadinya sedang memegang gelas kopi dan mengunyah roti pun jadi hilang selera.

Balik lagi pada kondisi Eren yang sedang menyikat punggungnya dengan busa gosok, ia kini sibuk berkicau dengan mulutnya yang tidak bisa dirapatkan. Karena Eren dan kamar mandi adalah sahabat dekat—bagi Eren yang lebih sering dicurhatin temen-temennya di sekolah, kamar mandi adalah satu-satunya tempat dimana ia bisa curhat sebebasnya—alias ngomong sendiri—sekaligus nyanyi soak demi melepas stress. Dan kalau sudah begini, biasanya kedua orangtua Jaeger plus Mikasa akan pura-pura tuli dan menganggap bahwa kicauan dari dalam kamar mandi adalah suara ghaib yang seharusnya tidak didengar.

"Oh baby, baby, baby. My baby, baby, wo che zui ne chui chui niii~ **[1]**"

Eren mulai muter-muter di dalam guyuran shower sambil ngusepin keteknya dengan foam sabun. Matanya terpejam, merasakan segarnya butiran air yang membasahi tubuh.

"Rivaille-_senpai_ yang dipanggil, datangnya terlalu dekat. Mendebarkaaaan! **[2]**"

Senyumnya jadi lebar. Seenak dengkul ganti lirik lagu orang dan menyalahgunakannya sebagai lahan curhat.

Tapi, begitulah Eren Jaeger.

Menumpahkan segala ekspresinya dalam kondisi apapun. Tak peduli meskipun kamar mandinya bersebelahan dengan kamar mandi tetangga—toh, selama mereka tak pernah protes, Eren mengasumsikan bahwa tetangganya mungkin terjangkit budek kronis atau dinding yang membatasi mereka cukup efektif untuk meredam suara.

Yah, tadinya.

Tadinya—itulah, yang Eren pikirkan.

.

.

.

**oOo**

.

.

.

"Apa kau dengar~ suara kaki Rivaille yang berdentum~ di ruang ini—**[3]**"

_**GRUUUK. SROK SROK. CURRR.**_

Eren sempat diam setiap kali suara air toilet yang diguyur atau suara kucuran air keran di seberang dinding kamar mandinya terdengar. Ia memang belum terbiasa jika ada tetangganya yang datang tiba-tiba dan menggunakan kamar mandi disaat Eren sedang asyik konser tunggal.

"..."

Sata itu Eren diam sebentar untuk mengamati situasi. Masih dalam keadaan yang menggosok areal ketek, ia menguping kondisi di seberang.

_**Krieeet.**_

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara keran air yang dimatikan. Disusul oleh suara tapak kaki yang sepertinya menjauh. Lalu keadaan hening setelahnya—hanya suara air shower Eren yang tersisa menginterupsi.

"Aku adalahh—"

Eren kembali nyanyi dengan suara pelan. Mungkin ia terlalu naif, berpikir bahwa orang yang ada di seberang sudah pergi.

"Manusia biasaa. Yang tak pernah lelahh. Menggembala kambing—"

"NGGGGH!"

"..."

Eren kicep dengan suara orang ngeden di balik dinding. Nyanyiannya spontan stop dengan kebiadaban tetangganya saat itu.

"NGGGH."

Kepala Eren yang sedang mengimajinasikan padang bunga berubah menjadi padang hitam dengan pemandangan piksel dimana-mana. Demi. Volumenya engga bisa dikecilin dikit apa?

"Ngghh—"

"Kelelawar sayapnya hitaaam—**[4]**" Eren berusaha mendistraksi pikirannya, lagi. Ga mau kalah dengan suara ngeden fals di sebelahnya.

"NGGGH."

"Terbang rendah, di tengah maala—"

"HHHNGHH. UGHH."

"PAGI-PAGI MEREKA PULAAANG!"

"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHNGH!"

"MAMA MAMA MAMA YU QUIERRO. MAMA YU QUIERRO! **[5]**" Eren mulai kehilangan kontrol. Lagunya mulai ngacak, "MAMA MAMAA YU QUIERROOO!"

_**Plung.**_

SH(S)L—Super High(School) Level **[6]**: _AWKWARD_.

Anjir. parah.

Eren tersinggung luarbiasa. Diinterupsi dengan suara bedebah macam plung adalah suatu bentuk penghinaan yang paling dalam—meskipun si tetangga sendiri belum tentu mengeluarkan benda itu dengan sengaja saat Eren meninggikan suaranya.

"...brengsek."

Diam-diam ia mengumpat dengan suara kecil. Kesibukkannya kini beralih pada menggosok-gosok paha.

_**Groook grojok grojok.**_

Terdengar suara gojrokkan air toilet. Ah, sudahlah. Eren bodo amat. Ia kembali berjingkrakkan di kamar mandi—sebagai pendistraksi—dan mulai membuka-tutup mulutnya.

"_Everybody finds loooove in the end_—**[7]**"

"Oi, berisik banget mandinya."

Eren kaget, ada suara husky dari seberang yang merespon perbuatannya.

"Gue baru boker udah mules lagi nih!"

"SIALAN."

Sebenernya Eren malu banget kalo tau orang itu bisa dengar suara kumur-kumurnya dan merespon negatif. Entah sudah seperti apa hati Eren yang terhinakan. Ah, Eren bahkan sampai berhenti sabunan dan sengaja menderaskan siraman air showernya—berharap suara nyanyiannya bisa teredam.

"Nyanyi tuh gini. Hey! Hey! Ningen sucker! Ah ningen, ningen fucker! HEY HEY! **[8]**"

Yang diseberang sibuk ngescream. Ini orang siapa sih? Penting banget nanggepin Eren.

"Atau begini. GROOO GROOOO GROOOOO—"

"BACOT BANGET DEH! ITU NYANYI APA ERANGAN NAHAN TUSBOL HA?"

"ANJIR—"

Terdengar suara getok-getok dinding dari seberang.

"Yang berisik dari awal itu siapa! Nyanyi lagu lawas banget!"

"Ya suka-suka lah! Ngurus banget jadi orang!"

"Ya ngurus lah! Kuping gue kasian!"

"BODO AMAT!" Eren nginjek-injek lantai dengan suara berdebukan, "Konser gue ya konser gue!"

Eren memencet botol sampo dengan nafsu yang berlebihan. Emosinya dituangkan dengan cara menggosok kepala sesemangat mungkin. Beda dengan orang di seberang yang mulai menyalakan keran air di baknya. Menggunakan gayung untuk jebar jebur—menimbulkan suara yang terdengar menantang.

"Ga santai banget mandinya..."

"Terus? Mau komplain HA—?"

Geh.

Eren tersedak karena suara _murmuring_-nya didengar. Super sekali. Jadi selama ini curhatan bisik-bisiknya ke kamar mandi yang ngomongin Rivaille ketahuan semua dong?

"Kok kedengeran sih?"

"YA DENGERLAH! Tiap hari lo kan curhat mulu kayak cewek! Sampe kuping gue jadi kebal!" Eren mingkem denger protes yang disusul oleh suara deburan air dari balik dinding, "Rivaille mulu dinyanyiin. Lo ngomongin Rivaille anak Maria High kan?!"

"H-HAH?" Eren mulai panik. Mampus, "Kok—T-Tau Rivaille yang itu?"

"FYI nih. Gue satu sekolah sama Rivaille."

MATI. Eren kejeledak sabun yang berceceran di kakinya.

Berarti tetangganya ini juga satu sekolah sama Eren dong. Kok dia bisa ga sadar?!

"LO SIAPA HAH?"

"YA SIAPA KEK. KEPO BANGET!"

Jerit-jeritan diantara keduanya makin memanas. Demi kolor Thor, nyawa Eren ada di tangan orang ini.

"—Jadi lo suka Rivaille ya. PFFFTTT."

Tuh kan, bener aja konklusinya udah nyampe kesana. Eren keringet dingin.

"Homo dong—"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Eren seriosa ditengah guyuran shower, sedang orang di seberangnya ketawa kayak setan.

"HAHAH—rahasia elo ada di tangan gue, sekarang!"

"Gue ga homo, HOMO!"

"Ngaca lo! Ngatain gue homo sendirinya father of homo!"

_**BUG.**_

Eren ninju dinding di kamar mandinya supaya bergetar dan terlihat oleh orang di seberangnya.

"Gue cuman kagum doang sama Rivaille-_senpai_! Kesimpulan lo lebay!"

"NAZIZ. Dalih banget."

Eren pengen banget lari keluar sekarang dan nerjang rumah tetangga sebelahnya buat ngeliat siapa yang daritadi ngeladenin dia dan boker di _timing_ yang ga tepat.

"EMANGNYA ELO SIAPA SIH?! SUARANYA FAMILIAR BANGET."

"Ahh masa~"

"SIAPA WOY!"

Tiba-tiba hening diseberang. Eren mengerjap, penasaran.

"EH, Oi!"

"Elo mau tau gue siapa?"

Eren mengangguk dengan bodohnya. Udah tau mereka kepisah dengan dinding.

"JAWAB BEGO! Mau tau ga?!"

"IYAAA. ELO SIAPAA!"

"Gue—"

"..."

"..."

"—Malaikat pencabut nyawa."

_**Krik.**_

"SUMPAH LO GARING BANGET!" Eren mulai berbuat gaduh lagi dengan nginjekin lantai saking gemesnya sama orang di sebelah, "YANG SERIUS BANGSYATTT!"

Lagi-lagi suara ketawa. Nistah.

"HAHAHIHIHUHUHUAHAHAH! Coba lo nyanyi dulu. Siapa tau gue berubah pikiran!"

"Suara gue mahal!"

"HALAH—tiap hari konser di kamar mandi itu namanya apaan?! LAGA LO BERAAAAA."

Dahi Eren berdenyut-denyut. Ampun. Cape banget ngomong sama mahluk halus.

"Naik kuda-kudaan, ngik, ngik, ngik. Siiiapa hendak turuuut—"

"WOY SEJAK KAPAN ADA LAGU KAYAK GITU. Tersinggung gue!"

"APA URUSANNYA SAMA ELO?! Penciptanya juga bukan!"

"Eh yaa—"

.

.

.

.

_**Siiiiiing.**_

tiba-tiba suara hening lagi. Eren bingung, ini orang kenapa lagi.

"Oi?" penasaran, ia pun memancing dengan kembali manggil, "Elo belom mati kan?"

"ASTAGFIRULLAHAL'ADZIM!" bumi gonjang-ganjing, "Ngomongnya asal banget!"

"MAKANYA CEPET NGAKU, ELO SIAPA?!"

SH(S)L—Super High(School) Level : ANGER.

Eren keburu makan ati dimainin sama tetangga sebelahnya.

"DIEM LO HOMO! Merintah gue seenak gigi elo kira elo siapa?!"

"GUE TETANGGA ELO!" jawab Eren dengan penuh kenafsuan dan kebodohan, "Elo anak 1-A ya! Gue ngerasa pernah denger suara lo di kelas itu—"

Sebenernya Eren cuman asal bicara. Pasalnya ia menuduh si tetangga saat ini hanya karena ingin memastikan kalau orang di sebelahnya bukanlah anak dari kelas yang sama.

"WANJRING!" umpatan kembali terdengar, "KOK TAU?!"

Dan mereka sungguhan satu kelas. Eren cacingan ditempat.

"HAH? JADI BENERAN ANAK KELAS 1-A? SIAPA LO? THOMAS? FANG? ALIBABA?"

Eren mulai heboh nyebutin siapa nama-nama anak sekelas yang paling mencurigakan.

"Reiner? Connie? Ishizaki—"

"BODO. GA MAU NGASIH TAUUU~"

Eren memberengut.

"Biar elo nyebutin semua nama anak sekelas, gue ga akan ngasih tauuuu! BHAHAAHH!"

Kepala batu.

Eren melempar sikat giginya ke tembok.

"SUMPAH GUE ENEG BANGETTTT!"

"HAHAHAHAH!"

"Gue sumpahin ga bisa ereksi lagi lo!"

"ANJRING."

"AMIN YA RABBAL ALAMIN!"

"JANGAN DIAMININ, GEBLEK!"

_**Drap drap drap. **_

Eren mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Dari dua arah. Yang satu sangat jelas dari arah belakangnya. Yang satu lagi samar dari arah depan.

_**BRAK.**_

Kaget, pintu kamar mandinya ditendang dari arah luar.

"EREN! MANDINYA CEPETAN!"

"BERTHOLDT! MANDINYA JANGAN LAMA-LAMA!"

Eren dan tetangga di sebelahnya saling melotot. Kedua ibu mereka saling menerobos masuk teritori dan kembali pergi menyisakkan pintu kamar mandi yang jebol tak bisa dikunci lagi.

"..."

"..."

"...Eren?"

"...Bertholdt?"

Rasanya ga asing, itu nama.

"..."

"..."

"...Jaeger?"

"...Fubar?"

Keduanya melotot horor.

"..."

"..."

"...ANJRIT! TEMEN SEBANGKU GUE!"

Suara air shower masih menemani jeritan keduanya. Pantes aja Eren ga sadar. Bertholdt Fubar ga pernah seganas ini di sekolah. Dan pantes aja Bertholdt ga sadar. Eren Jaeger ga pernah sealay ini di sekolah.

.

.

.

.

**Owari**

**A/N** : NAH LHO. Mindfak Bertholdt :))) gue emang ada planning sesekali pengen bikin imej Bertholdt yang OOC gini. Ini ide datengnya dari posisi gue sebagai Eren yang di tegor tetangga pas lagi nyanyi di kamar mandi LOL. Gila, pelepasan banget. Ga pernah gue nulis sebebas ini huahahahah.

**[1]** Ost Meteor Garden yang liriknya ngasal

**[2]** Parodi lagu Senam yang Iya Iyalah LOL

**[3]** Ending Ost Hunter X Hunter yang diplesetin

**[4]** Kus plus

**[5]** Penggemar Tom and Jerry mungkin tahu.

**[6]** Danganronpa parody

**[7]** lirik Sakura Nagashi

**[8]** Ost Death Note

.

.

.

.

**:Omake:**

Di tengah acara 'kencan' kamar mandi mereka.

"Oi. Boleh tanya?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa elo tersinggung pas gue nyanyiin lagu kereta api jadi kuda-kudaan?"

"Hmm."

Di seberang hanya ada gumaman ambigu yang tak berujung.

"Kenapa oi."

"Karena... gue ga bisa naik kuda."

"..."

**WTF End**

**8 November 2013**


End file.
